the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonsik
also known as Szymon & Jamie are a team competing in The Amazing Race 4 and The Amazing Race: All-Stars. Profile See Szymon & Jamie's Profile Archive for their older profiles, Szymon & Henry for Szymon's older profile, and Tommy & Jamie for Jamie's. Szymon * Age: 17 Jamie * Age: 17 * Current Residence: London. * Current occupation: Student. * Previous season(s) and placement(s): 1st in TAR4. * Connection to your teammate: Good friend. * What are you passionate about? Art [:. * People would be surprised to learn: * Why do you want to run the Race again? Hopefully to win again! * Why do you think you were asked to return? Because we're All-Stars. * Favorite place you visited on your previous season(s): Anywhere in Europe tbh. * What countries would you most like to visit and why? England because I might not even have to google some of the answers lmao. * Biggest mistake you made in your previous season(s): We won so I don't think we made that many. * Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: The other people! * Best thing about your teammate: He's v caring. * Worst thing about your teammate: Nothing [:. * What will you do differently this time around? Probably nothing, previous strategies proved to be successful so why change them. * Why do you think you and your teammate will win? We've won before, and have the skills to win again. Season 4 *Leg 1: 1st ** Jamie ** Street ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 2: 4th ** - ** Szymon ** Meke ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 3: 4th ** Szymon ** Near Location → Near Extinction ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 4: 1st ** Won the Fast Forward. ** - ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 5: 2nd ** Jamie ** Scramble ** Completed Side Road. ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 6: 4th ** - ** Szymon *** Side Road advantage. ** Cypriot Language ** Did not use the U-Turn. ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 7: 1st ** Jamie ** Numbers ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 8: 2nd ** - ** GeoGuess Used Express Pass. ** Jamie ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 9: 1st ** Szymon ** Fort ** U-Turned Duy & Tung. ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 10: 1st ** Marino's Music ** Szymon ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 11: 1st ** Szymon ** Borders ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 12: 1st ** Szymon ** Jamie ** Arrived 1st. Winners of The Amazing Race. All-Stars *Leg 1: 1st ** 1st Flight. ** Island ** Did not use the U-Turn. ** Jamie ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 2: 1st ** 1st Flight. ** Jamie ** Flag ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 3: 2nd ** 1st Flight. ** Szymon ** Stadium in Belize ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 4: 1st ** 1st Flight. ** Won the Fast Forward. ** - ** - ** - ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 5: 1st ** Draw The Lines ** Szymon ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 6: 3rd ** - ** Numbers ** Jamie ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 7: 1st ** Szymon ** Two Digits → Four Digits → Two Digits ** Did not use the U-Turn. ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 8: 1st ** Intersectioned with Joan & Sam. *** Jamie (w. Joan) ** Completed Hazard. ** Spot Used Express Pass. ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 9: 3rd ** Szymon ** Four Beasts ** U-Turned Nuno & Emma. ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 10: 1st ** Jamie ** Gods ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 11: 2nd ** Lovely Place ** A Great Height ** Szymon ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 12: 1st ** Szymon ** Jamie ** Arrived 1st. Winners of The Amazing Race. Trivia *Szymon & Jamie have named 2 episodes of The Amazing Race 4. **Yet Another Happy Victory **I Love Winning *Szymon & Jamie have named 2 episodes of The Amazing Race: All-Stars. **Break The Record **A Great End To A Great Season Records Season 4 *First team to win a Leg. *First female-male team to win a Leg. *First team to win more than one Leg. *Highest average placing team; 1,9. *Highest average placing male-female team; 1,9. *Highest placing male-female team; 1st. *Most Leg wins; 7. *Most consecutive Leg wins; 4. All-Stars *First team to win a Leg. *First female-male team to win a Leg. *First team to win more than one Leg. *Most Leg wins; 8. *Highest average placing team; 1,5. *Highest average placing male-female team; 1,5. *Highest placing male-female team; 1st. The Amazing Race *First female-male team to win. *First team to win The Amazing Race twice. *Youngest winners; 16,5. Tied with Jamie & Tyler. *Highest placing female-male team; 1st. *Highest average placing team; 1,5. *Highest average placing male-female team; 1,5. *Highest average placing team in the Final 3; 1,5. *Most Leg wins; 8. *Most Leg wins by a male-female team; 8. *Most consecutive Leg wins; 4. Category:The Amazing Race 4 Category:The Amazing Race 4 Teams Category:Teams Category:Hybrid Teams Category:Leg Winners Category:Female/Male Teams Category:International Teams Category:Express Pass Owners Category:Fast Forward Winners Category:Winners (TAR) Category:Returning Teams Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Teams Category:U-Turning Teams